Amakusa-Style Remix of Church
The Amakusa-Style Remix of Church (天草式十字凄教(あまくさしきじゅうじせいきょう) Amakusa-shiki Jūji Seikyō, lit. Amakusa-style Church of Distinct Doctrines) is an organization and is one of the many magic-side factions of the Toaru Majutsu no Index ''series. It is a Christian sect based primarily in Japan and was kept hidden from the public eye until Touma Kamijou ran into their leader, the Saint Magician Kaori Kanzaki . Following the events of September 9, the Amakusa have alligned themselves with the English Puritan Church and are now part of Necessarius. The organization's name is driven from the Amakusa Islands off the coast of Japan. Overview Foundation The very first Amakusa Christians orginated in Japan around the 15th Century where Saint Francis Xavier had traveled to Japan and preached Roman Catholicism to spread Christianity in Japan. The listeners of Xavier would become the future Amakusa Christians but during the Edo Period and at the height of Japan's isolationist period at the time. they were all left to defend for themselves as the Japanese Government at the time drove Christianity underground and began persecuting its praticioners. According to Saiji Tatemiya, the Amakusa were created sometime after the Shimabara Rebellion and have their headquarters based in the Shimabara Peninsula where the rebellion originally began. The first generation of Amakusa Christians hid behind Buddhist and Shinto symbols to escape persecution but eventually fused both religions together with Christianity while maintaining themselves as a sect of Chrsitianity despite drifting off from Catholicism. Formation of the Oversees Branch During the supression against the Amakusa, they managed to make it to Dutch Trading Ports and many of them had managed to escape Japan and make it to other nations like Europe and eventually, the '''Amakusa Christian Church's Overseas Branch' (天草式十字凄教・海外分派 Amakusa-shiki Jūji Seikyō ・'' Kaigai Bunpa'') was created. Many of the overseas Christians fled to Europe but they faced discrimination and had to hide their religious and magical symbols most likely due to their race. Eventually, many of its members had married people in foriegn lands and drenched themselves in the Magic Side and even blended their culture with that of the local native culture. This costed them however, as all the members who got married, were not allowed to return back to Japan for lossing their original roots and blending in with both the Magic Side and their new culture. Modern Times In recent history, the Amakusa had been in the sate of decline until the arrival ot Karoi Kanzaki. Kanzaki had became the Priestess or Supreme Pontiff of the church and according to Laura Stuart, she was able to save the Amakusa because of her arrival and they had a revival. Kaori was blessed when she was born and the Amakusa followed her greatly but she felt guilty as whenever she was fortuante, those around her were not and it lead to many members of the Amakusa Church dying. They continued to follow her but because of her guilt, Kaori had defected from the Amakusa Church three years prior to the series and joined the Church of Necessary Evil or Necessarius of the English Puritan Church and became close friends with both Stiyl Magnus and Index Librorum Prohibitorum. Upset at the defection of their leader, Saiji Tatemiya had became the Substitute Supreme Pontiff and emphisized on Kaori's teachings to the Amakusa and they all vowed to get stronger for her sake. Eventually, all of the Amakusa become strong enough and Kaori comes back and returns to be their leader once more. Notable Members Leaders *Kaori Kanzaki - Priestess and Supreme Pontiff *Saiji Tatemiya - Substitute Supreme Pontiff and Second-in-Command Japanese Branch Members *Itsuwa *Uragami *Kouyagi *Tsushima *Isahaya *Nomozaki *Ushibuka Oversees Branch Members *Cynthia Exment Category:Organizations Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Magic Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Fighters Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:Military Category:A Certain Magical Index Heroes